A typical digital integrated circuit comprises a number of transistors and other electrical elements. The integrated circuit chip is a sandwiched structure made up of the silicon substrate, dielectric layers, metal interconnects, devices and so on. The layers are formed by various deposition, photolithographic, and etching techniques.
Advances in integrated circuit capacity and complexity depend on increases in the density of semiconductor devices and layering of metal circuitry. Each layer must be planarized prior to the next lithography step to achieve desired device performance. Deposition means such as chemical vapor deposition or spin coating are conformal, which requires them to be subsequently planarized.
To ensure flatness, manufacturers typically use chemical mechanical planarization (CMP), which is essentially a chemical polishing process. Another approach to planarization is contact planarization, which involves the application of a malleable coating on the surface of a chip; the coating then is pressed against an optically clear, flat surface and cured with ultraviolet light. The coating may be left in place or removed, leaving the flat substrate.